It is known in the art to provide engine starters that employ over-run clutches or one-way torque transfer gear assemblies between the starter motor and the engine. The over-run clutch or other one-way drive assembly allows the starter motor to turn the engine when the engine is substantially stationary, and then automatically disengage when the engine starts to run on its own, turning faster than the starter motor. An over-run clutch is a mechanical system able to transmit torque from a driving member to a driven member for only one direction of rotation and, generally, only when the driving member is rotating faster than the driven member. When the driven member is turning faster than the driving member or turning in the opposite direction, the over-run clutch slips and no torque is transmitted. Examples of various types of over-run clutches are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,978 to Pires, U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,889 to Gadd, U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,643 to Poway and U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,774 to Gadd. While such systems are useful, they suffer from a number of disadvantages, especially when applied to air turbine starters for aircraft engines. Among these disadvantages are excessive weight, noise, wear and cost. Accordingly there continues to be a need for improved one-way or over-run clutches, especially for aircraft engines.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved aircraft engine starter assembly using a planar ratcheting one-way (PROW) clutch as the torque-transmitting device. In addition, it is desirable that the improved aircraft starter assembly be adapted to work efficiently and reliably with an air turbine starter motor drive for the starter assembly. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.